Yes or No : Love Me Not
by loafbread
Summary: Mio, a college girl holds a negative attitude when it comes to tomboys. Yet she finds out that her new roommate, Ritsu, is a woman who dresses like a man and acts like a man. The initial mistrust slowly changes into something else as Ritsu begins to pursue Mio, in a way that she could never understand.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- before you read this, I should warn you about yurism/yuriism, and this is a Mitsu fanfic, I was inspired by the YES OR NO movie, it's a Thai Movie and you can watch it on Youtube, and oh… the characters here are really OUT OF CHARACTER so, if you can understand, rate and review and please, no FLAMES, constructive criticism can do, and forgive me for my grammar. and this is an alternate Universe too**

* * *

_Thank Goodness, I should thank the landlady for moving me out; I don't want a roommate who likes the same sex... It's not that I'm against it.. I just feel uneasy about two girls being together, and the thought of a girl acting like a real man..._

Mio shivered as the thought keeps repeating on her mind, Akiyama Mio is from a rich family, her mom owns an estate company while her dad works in the U.S as a lawyer, Mio is a homophobic, and she got it from her mom. She's intelligent, and she knows how to play bass... But that was before; she lost all of her talents because of "that" someone. "That" someone who broke her heart for the very first time...

THEN suddenly her phone rang, she was about to cross the small river, she stopped for a moment and took her phone, she continued walking as she answered the call.

"Hello?" Mio said

"Hi Dear, How are you? Did you move out already?"

"Oh mom, yes, I just went out to buy some goods, I'm off to my new room right now."Mio smiled, she arrived at the building and she took the elevator

"I see, why did you move out?" her mom asked

"Well, I'm uncomfortable with... Well, you know... I inherit it from you anyway."Mio giggled, on the other line, her mom can be heard giggling..

"Yes dear, just avoid them alright?"

Mio stopped when someone threw a photo frame in front of her, and a girl from the room came out like she was afraid and hid on Mio's back.

"What ha-happened?, eh Ui?" Mio stuttered

Then Mugi appeared, crying, she took the broken photo frame and stared at the picture, she was crying and she was talking to someone over the phone.

"No, no please." Mugi cried.

* * *

Mio stood there in shock and said to the phone, "I'll call you later."

After Mio dropped the phone, Mugi immediately stood up and hugged Mio.

"Yes Mom, I will. Be careful, I love you, a thousand times." Mio said.

"I will, be good to your new roommate alright? I love you too, a thousand times back." Mio giggled before she ended the call.

Mio stood there, she stared at the room, there were two beds, two study tables, the room's wall was white, but with a dark shade of blue, Mio leaned down to open her bag and took her towel then she went to the bathroom.

* * *

Ritsu is not familiar with the city, she came from the province, her father owns a ranch and she lived there. Ritsu is an agricultural student, she may be lazy, but when it comes to studying Agriculture, she can be hyped up and she would do anything just to take care of her plants. She's from a band called "The Whoevers" but the band broke up because of college, in the band she's the most popular, and she's the drummer.

Ritsu can be often called as a tomboy, because the way that she moves and the way that she would talk to someone...

Ever since her mom died, she changed to a different person. Living with boys changed her attitude, and her point of view with it comes to her life. Her father loved her like she's the only girl in the world, but in his terms, she dressed up like a man, and moved like a man... She was always in his father's care..

But this time, she wants to live alone, she wants to be a dependent person, that's why she decided to live in a dorm and study in a university.

She spent hours of walking until she finally arrived at her room, when she came inside, the room was unlocked and there's an open bag, she can hear someone humming a random song, she slowly walked to the bag and closed it, she stared at the window, and stood there.

* * *

When Mio was inside the bathroom, she took her lipstick from her pocket and wrote; _Welcome! I hope that you and I will get along! Xx Mio xX _

Mio smiled and started to wash herself.

Mio smiled as she heard someone opened the door. She covered herself and slowly got out, but then... She didn't expect what she saw.

The time seems to stop between the two.

Mio stood there, hair is still wet, and her body was covered with towel.

Ritsu slowly turned to see her roommate, but she didn't expect her roommate's reaction.

* * *

Mio's eyes widened, she couldn't believe it, she just couldn't believe it... In front of her was definitely a lesbian, by her looks and with her crooked smile.

And much to her dismay, she despises them..

"AHHHHHHH!" a loud scream can be heard on the hallway, Ritsu immediately ran into Mio to stop her from screaming, she took hold of Mio's bare shoulders and said "What in the hell's name is your problem?! Chill down will ya'?!"

Mio was shocked, their faces were only inches apart, and by out of impulse, she kicked the other girl on the stomach and she fell down.

"Who are you?!" Mio asked, with her voice a little bit raised and furiously blushing, her finger was pointing at Ritsu and the other one to hold the towel on her body.

"I should be the one who's asking that question! Who are you, and what are you doing in my room?!" Ritsu spat back.

Mio raised an eyebrow and said "YOUR ROOM?! Well excuse me, but THIS IS my room!"

"No it is not." Ritsu said, "AND THAT HURTS!" Ritsu continued as she rubbed her stomach.

"I moved out from my last room because my roommate is bi and now, I am here with a REAL lesbian!" Mio said as she rubbed her forehead

Ritsu raised an eyebrow and said "Hey there Missy, I AM NOT A LESBIAN! You don't even know me."

"Oh? I don't even know you? That's true but... Why are you dressed like that?!" Mio said.

Ritsu has a neck length hair, brown colored hair, and with a sparkling gold like color eyes, her hair was being put into an "updo" because of her yellow headband.. She's taller than Mio, maybe shoulder length, she wore a black collar shirt with long pants and a blue sneakers

Ritsu stopped for a moment and said "So you don't believe me eh?" Ritsu slowly stood up.

Mio nodded in confusion.

Ritsu stood up in front of Mio, and she slowly raised her shirt...

"Put that down!" Mio yelled, she looked to the other direction, facing the wall.

"I am not a lesbian... I don't even like girls that way." Ritsu said as she pulled her shirt back.

"Well I'm not going to live with you. I'll go and change my room. So if you wouldn't mind." Mio said.

Ritsu blushed for a moment and faced her back at Mio. Mio immediately chose her clothes and changed.

"Don't... Don't move..." Mio said, Ritsu nodded and Mio ran to the landlady.

"Can I change my room?... Please.." Mio said.

"Why do you want to change your room? Here." the landlady said as she gave Mio a log book.

Mio took the log book and while flipping the pages, she said "I don't like living with a girl who dresses up like boys."

"What's the problem with that? It's not like she's gonna eat you or something"

"Uh yes... For me... They're disgusting, trying to dress up like-" Mio was cut off when she looked up and realized that the land lady was in fact a lesbian.

"Uhh..." Mio stuttered, the land lady took the log book and said "I object, and you should live with that person whether you like it or not."

"No.. But I have the right, right?" a voice said from behind.

Mio looked at the source of the voice and that was her roommate.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the one that she despises, oh wait... I am one of the people that she think that she despises at." Ritsu smirked.

"As the landlady, no... I won't agree. So if you can excuse Me." the landlady stood up and went out. Leaving Mio and Ritsu standing.

"Oh well, I guess that you're stuck with me." Ritsu said then she went out.

_Damn that he-girl!_

Mio hissed and followed Ritsu...

* * *

"This is my place, and your place." Mio said as she put the red tape down and stared at the red line separating the whole room into two.

"What if I'll go to the bathroom?" Ritsu asked.

"You should step on it." Mio said as she went to decorate her space, Ritsu did the same and they spent their day because of that...

"Can I sing? Or play something?" Ritsu asked. Mio stopped for a moment and saw drumsticks on the bed, Mio continued whatever she was doing and said "Sure, as long as I'm not here, I like silence, and I guess that you play the drums?"

Ritsu nodded and said "Yeah, and you play bass?"

"How did you know?" Mio stopped again and stared at Ritsu.

Ritsu smiled and said "Well, because of that!" she pointed a bass on Mio's bed.

_What a stupid question to ask! BAKA MIO!_

"And my fish doesn't like noise/s so please if you can." Mio said, as she took out a fish on her mini aquarium

"Okay then." Ritsu said as she stepped on the line and came in to the bathroom and found Mio's notes on the mirror. She raised an eyebrow and thought. _Get along? Like that's gonna happen!_

Ritsu saw an abandoned lipstick on the side and wrote at the end of the mirror _Hah! You and me? I wouldn't agree with that... _

* * *

It was almost twelve midnight but Mio couldn't sleep, she was scared and afraid of the dark.

She had her lampshade on, and her flashlight on.

She glanced at Ritsu who was sleeping peacefully.

She facepalmed herself and took the flashlight under the covers...

_This trouble that she got into… why the bother? When Ritsu is not going to do something to her...Well…. Not yet._

When Mio woke up, Ritsu wasn't in the room anymore, she looked at Ritsu's bed and she left it uncleaned, Ritsu's bed was a mess. Mio sighed and fixed her bed, she was hesitating whether to fix Ritsu's bed or not... But her conscience won, she crossed the line and fixed Ritsu's bed, then she went to the bathroom to and wash herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- well wow, I was really shocked by the awesome rates and reviews! Keep them coming! And oh, I did everything on purpose, and the story will be the same but I'm going to put some of my own twists, and regarding the character's attitudes, I want to have some "twists" and I don't want to be too "OOC" so, yeah. HAH! Sorry again for some grammar error/s and on to chapter two!**

* * *

Ritsu was walking in the hallway, when suddenly she stopped when someone was on her way and said "Oh my! My head hurts!" the guy said, rubbing his forehead

"But why?" the other guy asked.

"Because I just met a girl who's more handsome than me!" the guy laughed, Ritsu rolled her eyes and went to her classroom.

* * *

Ritsu sat on one of the chairs, then she noticed someone…. She's crying, and she's hiding it… She has a long blonde hair, she went to the girl, and Ritsu offered her handkerchief, the girl stared at her for a moment and Ritsu smiled sheepishly saying "You can blow your nose if you want to."

The girl smiled and took the handkerchief, Ritsu smiled back at went back to her seat.

* * *

"Okay so who is it this time?" Mio asked to Mugi who was busy rubbing the handkerchief to her cheeks.

"I do not know, but I'm pretty sure that she's the one." Mugi said

"Oh oh, it's a girl!" A brown haired girl said while munching a piece of cake.

"Yui! Please have some manners!" A girl with a pigtailed hair said

"Uh, yes… please be careful sister, thanks Azusa." Ui said.

Azusa nodded and said "What did she do to you anyway?"

"She didn't do anything, it's just that… I can feel that she likes me too." Mugi smiled.

* * *

Mio was in her room, studying. While Ritsu was busy with her PSP, but Mio cannot concentrate, she went to the edge of her line and yelled "Stop playing! It distracts me!"

Ritsu took of her headphones and said "But I used headphones."

"Yes, it's obvious that you're using headphones, but your movements are really... disturbing me!" Mio yelled.

Ritsu sighed and stood up "How about we change sides?"

Before Mio could answer, Mugi came in and said "Hey Mio, do you have-"

Mugi was cut off when she saw Ritsu, she stared at her for a moment and got out.. she was screaming, and yelling, then she came back.

When Mugi came back, she immediately took Mio's hand and went out, they were in the doorway and Mugi was still squirming.

"What is wrong with you?" Mio asked.

"Who's that?!"

"Don't tell me—" Mio was cut off when Mugi immediately said "YES! YES YES! She's handsome right?!"

Mio made a disgusted face and said "No!"

"By the way, what's her name?" Mugi asked, she took Mio's hands.

"I don't know." Mio said

"What? How could you?! I mean…the both of you-" Mugi was cut off when Mio said "I am not interested."

"WHAT?! Let's hurry up and ask her!" Mugi said, pushing Mio off back inside the room.

When the both of them came back, Ritsu was on her study table, she was holding a pot with a plant in it.

"Hey…" Mugi said shyly.

Ritsu looked at Mugi and smiled. "About yesterday…..thank you." Mugi was furiously blushing and her hands were on Mio's shoulders.

RItsu smiled and said "Sure thing."

"I'm… I'm Tsumugi Kotobuki, but you can call me Mugi." Mugi blushed.

"I'm Ritsu, Tainaka Ritsu." Ritsu smiled.

"Can I call you mine instead?" Mugi said.

Ritsu raised her eyebrows, while Mio rolled her eyes. "What?" Ritsu asked.

"Just kidding!" Mugi said, as she giggled, Ritsu chuckled, and Mio's face was still blank.

"And oh, I'm Akiyama Mio! And I am not a bridge to connect any one!" Mio said, as she brushed Mugi's hands on her shoulders and went back to her study table.

Ritsu raised an eyebrow, as Mio walked pass by her.

"Uhh, what plant are you planting? Are you an agricultural student?" Mugi asked while she stood in front of the sitting Ritsu

"Ah yes, My dad owns a ranch, here." Ritsu said, as she gave Mugi a pot with a flower in it.

"For me?" Mugi asked as she received the flower, Mio was curious so she looked at Mugi and Ritsu.

"It's beautiful… what plant is this?" Mugi asked.

Ritsu sheepishly and said "LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT."

Mio's mouth was all open, and her eyebrows were raised, she smiled and rolled her eyes at the same time.

Mugi was blushing furiously, and her face was full of happiness, "You- You love me?"

Ritsu lost her smile and said "It's the name of the plant silly!"

Mugi laughed nervously and said "Oh. Hehe"

Ritsu smiled again to her and Mio thought that this is the time to ruin the moment.

"Can you still remember that room that you're in Mugi? Because I'm pretty sure that lovers aren't allowed here." Mio said.

"Who said that?" Mugi asked.

"THIS IS MY ROOM. AND I HAVE MY OWN SET OF RULES HERE." Mio smiled.

Ritsu smiled and said "You cannot mess with the landlord.." Mio glared at her "I mean, with the landlady." Ritsu continued. Mugi smiled at Ritsu and slowly went out.

* * *

**(MIO'S POV)**

I woke up with the smell of chicken soup, they're one of my favorites, I slowly sat up and saw the she-male eating the soup, and she's making faces too! Darn that idiot. But somehow, she reminds me of "that" person… why am I thinking about that?! It's in the past!

She looked at me confused.

I rolled my eyes, and went inside the CR, after I took my bath, I silently prayed that she'll choke herself off with that soup, but, when I got out, I saw a tray with a bowl in the middle of the red line, I stared at it for a moment and saw a note saying;_ Hey there! I don't want to leave you drooling at the food, so I'm going to let you taste my chicken soup, and it's really delicious! \ ^o^/_

I smiled at the note, I took my seat and ate the chicken soup, and well, I should agree with her, it's really delicious.

I'm Mio Akiyama, I've been in a relationship, and well, that was one of the most regrettable things that I have done. 19 years old, and in my first year of college, I got a long black hair, with gray eyes that I got from my dad. And at first, I thought that tomboys are really cool, but because of my "experience" everything changed..

I play the bass, and I'm a proud member of our band "After School Tea Time" our drummer quit because of her early pregnancy, and well… we are in deep need of a drummer, I was thinking about recruiting that she-man but half of me doesn't want to, maybe it's because she's a tom? Or maybe it's just that she reminds me of "that" person.. I rolled my eyes in confusion, I was staring at the soup that she left me, I ate all of it and washed the dishes before I went out to my next subject.

* * *

I and Ui are walking outside the dorm, when suddenly, a pick-up truck parked and they looked like they're lost.

With Ui's smooth heart, I agreed to go to the men and help them.

"Excuse me sir, are you lost?" Ui asked

I crossed her arms and smirked.

"Actually, we are… where is the A dorm?"

"It-" Ui was cut off when someone called the men.

"Guys!" Someone called from behind, I looked and it was that she-man again, I rolled my eyes in annoyance, and Ui lightly punched my shoulder saying "Hey, don't hate them…"

I nodded and gave her a faint smiled.

"Master!" the other guy said.

Master? Is she from a rich family?!

"Hey, sorry for making you wait, so where are the boxes?" Ritsu asked.

"Oh, please wait." The other guy said, he climbed to the pick-up truck and took a large box "Here it is, are you sure about this master?"

Ritsu nodded and said "Well yes, I want to see my Aunt too, so nothing's wrong with that."

The other guy patted Ritsu's head and said "I'm pretty proud of you, teenager!" Ritsu smiled and said "Well, I have to go. See you some other time!" The men nodded and went inside the truck, when they were gone, she faced us and said "Do you know where Bravo's café is?"

Ui was about to answer her but I stopped her and said "Yes, we know."

"Can you take me there?"

"No, because me and my friend are going somewhere." I took Ui's hand and we walked passed by her, but she stopped me, she took my hand said "Can you point out any directions?"

I rolled my eyes and said "You'll go forward first, and when you see the fountain, turn to right, when you see that little corner, you turn to your left, cross the little river and you'll find the café." I smirked at her and I grabbed Ui again.

* * *

We stopped in front of the dorm and Ui stared at me.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"You're mean.. let's go back and help her." Ui said, I nodded in a "no" way and said "No, she needs to familiarize the place."

Ui stared at me for a moment and said "Fine, but when she's not back at 5 you'll go and find her, alright?"

I nodded and she smiled at me, we went to my (our) dorm and we studied, since we got the same course.

It's 5 o'clock and that she-man is not here yet, Ui glanced at me, and I nodded…

**I need to find that she-man, or else… Ui will kill me.**


	3. Chapter 3

Mio groaned as Ui pulled her out in her own dorm and said "Go to my room after you find Ritsu, you cannot return until Ritsu isn't here, I'll lock your room, and as I said, find me in my room." Ui said, as she locked Mio's room.

"Where did you get the key anyway?" Mio asked

"I told you, I've supernatural powers." Ui winked at Mio and went on.

"Ui can be weird sometimes." Mio said silently, Ui stopped walking and said "I heard that!"

Mio smiled and said "I'm glad!"

Mio wore a long sleeved shirt, with a white ribbon on it's waistline, along with a "thigh-leveled" shorts.

She was walking aimlessly, she doesn't have any ideas where Ritsu could be right now.

She went to the small river, but no sign of her.

She went to the parking lot, but no sign of her.

She went to the cafe, but no sign of her.

She's been walking and searching aimlessly to find her roommate, she stopped when she saw Ritsu, all alone facing the lake, she was sitting on a box she was carrying before Mio left her.

"Oy, what are you doing here?" Mio asked, half annoyed, and half-concerned(?)

"I got lost, thank you very much." Ritsu said, with her sarcastic voice.

"Well, I am sorry, you didn't ask for directions?"

"I don't like talking to people, you should consider yourself lucky because I talked to you." Ritsu said, as she faced the nightsky.

"Why? What's wrong with talking to people?" Mio asked.

"Because, people would judge me, just like what you did." Ritsu said, emphasizing the words "you did."

Mio was feeling guilty, she stared at Ritsu's emerald eyes, it looked like it was full of sadness.

"You know what?" Ritsu said, breaking the silence.

"What is it?" Mio said, her voice was more like of a concerned one.

"You're interesting, Mio."

Mio froze, she cannot understand why, but she just froze, she cannot believe it, she can feel butterflies, again. It's been 3 years since she felt butterflies, why? Why on Ritsu?

"Hey, you alright?" Ritsu asked, emerald eyes, staring to grey ones.

Mio came back to her senses and furiously blushed.

"Gaah! I'm alright! I'm alright!" Mio became flustered, thousand of thoughts are running on her mind, and a thousand of butterflies are on her stomach.

Ritsu smiled and stood up, she was wearing a Maroon shirt, with orange trimmings, she wore black jeans with her orange sneakers, and of course, her signature headband.

"What do you want?" Mio asked, her face was still flustered, a couple of hairstrands were on her eyes, Ritsu leaned closer and moved the hairstrands "Can you do me a favor?" Ritsu leaned, until their faces were only inches apart.

"Wha-What... Is it?" Mio stuttered

"Can you-"

Mio closed her eyes, but then nothing happened. She opened her eyes again, she saw Ritsu's emerald eyes, they were sparkling just like the starts above, along with her goofy smile.

Mio took a step back and Ritsu continued "Can you come or go with me to Bravo's cafe? I mean... You're the only person that I'm opening up to."

Mio nodded and said "Okay then, but, I'm doing this since you made me breakfast."

Ritsu smiled and took the box, she followed Mio and they arrived at the cafe, Ritsu came in first, and Mio followed, she put the box on one of the tables near the counter and ushered Mio to sit down, which she obliged, Ritsu went to the counter but before she could talk, someone hugged her from behind and said "Ritsuuuuuu!" Ritsu laughed and faced the person.

"Auntie!" Ritsu said, hugging the person back, they were jumping and they were squirming, Mio rolled her eyes and thought _never knew that she could be that noisy, since she got what she wanted, she then left me._

"Ritsu, you're so handsome! Turn around!" her Aunt said, Ritsu spun and Mio rolled her eyes again, and thought _oh please, like how old is she? 7 years old?!_

"You've been pretty too!" Ritsu said.

"Well as always." her aunt spat back.

"So here are the wines that my papa sent." Ritsu said, as she went to the table where Mio was sitting.

Her aunt accepted it and put it in the counter, she took a glance at Mio and said "You've got a pretty taste eh?"

Ritsu was dumbfounded and looked at Mio for an answer, Mio furiously blushed and faced to another direction.

"What do you mean?" Ritsu asked, with her innocent voice

"Oh come on! She's your girlfriend right?" her aunt said, she pointed at Mio and Ritsu laughed.

Mio looked to Ritsu who was laughing and said "I'm not her girlfriend, and I am not interested."

Ritsu stopped laughing and said "Yeah, she's just an acquiantance, nothing more, nothing else."

Mio nodded and smiled.

"Oh wait, I'm Ritsu's aunt, Riu Tainaka, I'm 23 years old, I'm her father's youngest sister. But you can call me Riu, I'm single, and I own this shop." Riu smiled at Mio.

Riu has a good body figure, a dark brown hair, she has a waist length hair with a little curls on the side, emerald eyes, and the same goofy smile like Ritsu's... Mio must admit, Riu is as hot as a smoking hotdog.

"I'm Mio Akiyama, Ritsu's roommate, pleased to meet you." Mio stood up and offered her hand to Riu, Riu smiled and shook Mio's hand.

"Hey, about we go to the seat near the stage, I'm going to let you see Ritsu perform." Riu winked, she went to the counter and talked to the waiter, she then led Mio and Ritsu to the seat near the stage.

There were two stools, and two microphones.

Riu went to the stage, she smiled at the small audience and said "Helloo! I have a very important visitor of mine! Let's give it up for Ritsu!" everyone clapped their hands, Ritsu went to the stage, rubbing the back of her neck, Riu smiled and took Ritsu's headband, Riu threw Ritsu's headband to Mio and Mio caught it...

Mio took a glance at the bewildered Ritsu, her bangs were all down, she blushed furiously...

"Isn't she handome?" Riu said, Ritsu rolled her eyes and took the guitar.

"So we're going to sing a very special song for tonight, well it's because this very special person is ready to-" Before Riu could finish her sentence, Ritsu cut her off and said "Let's start the song, shall we?"

Riu laughed and she started drumming the guitar. Ritsu glanced at Mio and Ritsu started singing.

_You seem quite nice for a girl with good looks__  
__And I'm the kinda fellow that'll make you feel better when your life gets shook__  
__So give it a chance according to your plans__  
__I bet I'm not number one on your list to kiss, but please understand__You seem quite shy, but you're oh so cute__  
__And I'm the kind of girl that would love to be yours if you'd asked me to__  
__So just take a chance, try to hold my hand__  
__I swear I'd never let go__  
__Just let me know if you'd be my man__I really want to come out and tell you__  
__Oh darling, I love you so__  
__If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that I'll say no__  
__Oh darling, just take a chance please__  
__So we can stay together till hell starts to freeze_

Ritsu smiled and she started singing.

_You seem quite right for a boy like me__  
__And I wanna know would you treat me well__  
__Would you treat me like a queen__  
__Cause I'd like to show you and make you see__  
__That although we're different types__  
__We were meant to be__I really want to come out and tell you__  
__Oh darling, I love you so__  
__If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that Ill say no__  
__Oh darling, just take a chance please__  
__So we can stay together till hell starts to freeze_

While RItsu and Riu are singing, Mio keeps blushing, she keeps smiling at Ritsu, she didn't thought that Ritsu would be "that" handsome without her headband, she brushed of her thoughts when she saw Ritsu going back to the table.

While singing, Ritsu keeps looking at Mio, while Riu noticed this, she winked at Mio and Mio's face became flustered, she giggled and Ritsu was still staring at her.

_She's really ready! _Riu thought. When Ritsu and Riu are done singing, they went to Mio's table, and talked about their pasts, and after that, Mio and Ritsu walked back to their dorm.

While walking…

The night was still young, but it was really dark already, there were no signs of the stars above, Ritsu kept walking and Mio followed her, there was a weird and awkward silence between them.

"Hey, we need to go to Ui's room to get the key." Mio said, breaking the awkward silence

"But why? I've got my spare key over here." Ritsu stopped walking, she checked her pocket, she sighed and said "Oh, I think I forgot it… but I swear I put it-" Ritsu was cut off when Mio said "Ui got it."

Ritsu raised an eyebrow and said "Eh? How can she do that?"

"She have some supernatural powers." Mio smirked, Ritsu smiled and said "Oh please."

The duo kept walking then Mio asked. "Is Riu in to toms? I mean… I'm just asking."

Mio put her hands on the back of her neck and stared at the night sky "I don't really know."

"Naah." Mio said.

"I really don't know, cause I'm not a tom.." Ritsu said, not taking her eyes off the sky

"Hey Ritsu, I want to speak frankly, please don't be mad at me alright?" Mio said, Ritsu nodded and continued walking.

"Nobody thinks that you're not a tom, I mean… seriously, and the more you say no, the more you are." Ritsu stopped walking, and faced Mio.

"Okay." Ritsu put her hands on her pocket and continued "What are toms?"

"They act like you, they have many female lovers, and some of them act like they're real gentlemen, as if they're real men." Mio immediately answered

Ritsu kept silent for a moment and said "Oh, just like the landlady eh?"

"Exactly."

"So, I don't act like I'm a girl, and I don't "like" girls, who am I then?" Ritsu asked, she was more serious this time.

"Do you love someone?" Mio asked.

Ritsu nodded in a "no" way.

"Have you liked someone?"

"Still no."

"Both men and women?"

"Yep."

"So do I." Mio continued walking, leaving Ritsu behind.

_What is her problem? _Ritsu thought, she smiled a little and followed Mio.

* * *

**A/N- Hello there! So I made a lot of changes, and I must tell you something, the characters here will be different, unlike in the movie, Aunt Inn was older, while Ritsu's "aunt" here is Riu, a 23 year old woman. Mehehe, she will be like Ritsu's teacher in here, just like Aunt Inn in the movie, but as I said, I want to have some "twists" so stay tuned, and you must be wondering about some missing scenes, don't worry about that, I have them all covered up! and oh, to the oh-so-awesome reviewers, thanks a lot guys! I'm going to edit the rest of the chapters but not right now! :)) keep them up! And oh, I saw the Yes Or No 2, and it broke my heart when Pie and Kim broke up :(( but I was really happy when they got back together! GAAH :)) and oh, read my other story on , Yes or No 3: You and Me, Against the World XD**


	4. Chapter 4

When Ritsu and I came back to the dorm, she immediately went to her table and slammed her head on it.

"Oh man! I haven't finished my assignment!" she said, I rolled my eyes and said "You're really lazy you know."

She straightened herself and said "I'm not usually like this."

"Well you are now." I spat, I smirked, I sat on my bed as I took a comb

"Oh yeah? since you're so smart, can you finish my assignments?" Ritsu smirked, I raised my left brow and grinned "I'll do it, if…"

"If what?"

"If in the next three seconds, there will be a black out."

She nodded her head.

_Three_

_Two _

_One_

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAH!" **I screamed, I hid myself on the sheets, while I heard Ritsu laughing at me.

"So, there's a black out, talk about coincidences." She said, she was still hiding her laughter.

I'm still under the sheets, all I can see is black, pitch black.

**RITSU'S POV**

Okay, this girl is really something, at first she was cocky, then she became the complete opposite of her, I was really expecting a huge blackout because my friend told me so, what's her name again, oh yeah.. Mugi. I laughed at her reaction, but I think I have done enough, so I decided to go get my flashlight on my bag, and I turned it on, I looked for the colored candles that I brought with me, My aunt gave them to me, then I decided to lighten up the whole room with this colored candles, when the candles was all on, I took Mio's blanket off her body, she was still closing her eyes, and in the corner of her eyes, were dry tears, I wanted to surprise her, while her eyes were still close; I already crossed the line, so I moved her where she can sit comfortably; she was sitting still on her bed, eyes still closed, and hands on her face.

I took my drumsticks and I started "drumming", she slowly opened her eyes, and I smiled at her and said "You like this?"

She nodded, and smiled at me.

I continued "drumming" the edge of the bed, and the glass of water that I set up, she stood up slowly and took her bass, we jammed together, when I stopped, she was next to me and we were staring at each other, then I said "You're really good with that, you should teach me." She nodded and smiled at me "Thanks… I belong to a band." That wasn't really a shocker I mean, a girl like her, a girl who is talented, pretty, and intelligent should belong to a group in society, I mean… she belongs to a band.

"Cool, I was from a band to, but then we got disbanded." I said, she stopped strumming and she stared at me, I raised an eyebrow. "Why? You're a pretty good drummer." I blushed at her statement, I am not expecting that, I smiled at her and said "We got disbanded because of college, and because of a certain scandal." She tilted her head and I continued "That scandal was when our lead vocalist, said that she belongs to the third gender, of course, due to some homophobes we were disbanded." I said, I'm still mad at her because she thought that I was a lesbian, judging from the first sight is not appropriate, I even wore my headband at that time, then she said that I'm a les? I mean, IT'S NOT RIGHT.

"I'm sorry." She said, she hung her head low, she stared at the floor, I smiled at her, not because I'm still mad at her, but because she's cute.

"It's okay, I understand, hey Mio." I said, she looked at me with pure regret on her eyes, I gave her my goofy smile which she returned with a reassuring one "Why do you hate the dark, eh Mio?". She stared at me for a moment and said "Because, I'm afraid of being alone. That's why I study every time to avoid those thoughts." I nodded and smiled at her, then she asked me; "Why is it that you're not afraid of the dark?" I chuckled at her childishness and said "Because, I know that I'm brave enough to overcome fear." She put her bass aside and asked "You're brave enough? If then, why are you denying that you're a les? It's not a problem right? If **you're brave enough.**" I sighed, her stubbornness can be annoying sometimes, I answered her question by a simple smile then I said "How many times should I tell you that I am not a les, nor a tom. I may act like this but deep inside, I'm a girl! I swear!" She stared at me for a moment and nodded "I'm sorry."

The room went silent after that, and then I asked her "Why do you hate toms and les anyway? It's not that they're going to eat you or something." She giggled and then she turned serious, she looked at me straight in the eyes and said "Because, it's just unnatural." I tilted my head and asked her again "What? I don't understand you, Mio." She sighed, she rubbed the back of her neck and said "Because, of a certain experience." I stared at her blankly, then she continued "I met Akira when I was a kindergarten, then after that we became this bestfriend-ship thing, I don't really understand why, but then everything just became a spark, you know.. like a butterfly in your tummy when you're with her-" I cut Mio off when I said "She broke your heart right?" She stared at the ceiling and nodded in a "YES" way..

"Sorry about that." I said, I stared at our shadows, I was still holding the drumsticks. "So, now you know, I don't know why I'm opening up to you, sorry about this, Ritsu." She said, eyes were watery, like it's gonna flow down any second, I smiled at her and I gave her one of my drumsticks then I said "Have this, think of me when I'm not with you." she looked at me confused and asked "Why in the Earth should I do that?" I laughed at her and said "You hate to be alone right?" She nodded and I continued "You're going to finish my assignment right?" I smirked at her, she rolled her eyes and said "Yeah. Yeah, now.. What's your assignment about?"

I smirked at her and said "**It's about identity crisis, finding the real truth of being who you are, and what you can be in the future."**

* * *

******A/N- sorry if it took so long for me to update, but alas! here it is, my other YON fanfic's title is Yes Or No 3: Me and You, Against the World, I cannot post the site here, but you can search on Google, that's all, and keep the reviews coming! :)**


End file.
